


Polar Opposites

by Thatfanficwriter



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Confusion, Cute Noctis Lucis Caelum, Episode Prompto DLC, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Evil Prompto Argentum, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfanficwriter/pseuds/Thatfanficwriter
Summary: Prompto meets another him? And that other him seems to have taken a liking on his prince. He doesn't like that one bit.Turns out both of them needed a hug after all of this is over.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 11





	Polar Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS! for Episode Prompto.
> 
> I’m late in this fandom for two years, I think. Hopefully, there would still be dedicated Final Fantasy fans out there. Which I am sure there still is. Who would want to leave this masterpiece alone?
> 
> Sorry if this is somehow inaccurate or out of character. I’m still learning the ropes of their personalities so I’m not sure how they react or how they will talk in this kind of situation.
> 
> I was thinking of Prompto from Final Fantasy Versus 13, The Prompto there looked like a playboy and our chocobro Prompto, our Prompto is definitely a must protect person, and I was like, I wonder if they met in where Episode Prompto is? I might do more if I ever get the motivation and ideas.
> 
> I do appreciate it if you have any ideas for any Final Fantasy characters! 
> 
> Though I might only do the ships. I’m a sucker for Yaoi ships.

Research Log: Year 723, Day 70. I pondered how I might find the necessary number of infants, and then it dawned on me: why not make them myself? If I clone them from my own genes, I can eliminate the pesky process of breeding them. Mass production remains a pipe dream for now, but I’m confident I can create a massive infantry once the process picks up. If everything goes according to plan, the empire will boast a million-man army in no time at all. 

-Verstael

Prompto froze, feeling a chill in his spine as he clenched on the radio.

“All this time, those things I’ve been fighting have been...” He gritted his teeth, anger flurrying in his gut.

He wanted to murder that asshole for what he did to him, to everyone, to Insomnia, but he started to get deep in his thoughts. “This “guy” told him that he started mass producing magitek soldiers, his brothers apparently, does that mean he has another clone or multiple clones?” 

He heaved a sigh as he got up and started to reload his weapons. Since he lost connection with Noctis, he couldn’t use the armiger so he loses his ammo quite quickly. 

He needed to reach the main facility of this wrecked laboratory.

After an hour or so of killing Magitek soldiers and taking breaks, he finally reached the main facility, the door opening with a little whirring sound, his eyes widened as he stared in aghast at the test tubes that contained humans or, magiteks, he wasn’t sure but it made him want to puke then and there.

If only he didn’t saw Ardyn talking to a guy that was looking at the tubes with awe. He hid behind the desks filled with papers and buttons.

“Deep breaths…”

Ardyn went behind the guy as his expression was filled with glee. “My friend, do you remember the child that you remade a long time ago?” He questioned as the guy grunted as a reply, not paying attention to what Ardyn asked. 

Ardyn frowned at his lack of acknowledgment but didn’t show it in his expression as he grabbed the shoulder of the guy and flipped him to make him face him. 

“I’m asking you here, Verstael” His tone unnerving as the whole area went cold making Verstael shiver. He admired Ardyn by how good he is in making people listen to his demands. 

“…the one those lucians absconded with?” Verstael asked his tone almost sounding like a whisper. “Precisely” Ardyn answered as he crossed his arms letting the other man go. 

“I don’t have any need for him, he’s just a defective prototype, why do you ask Ardyn?” Verstael asked curiously as he averted his gaze to his future prototypes, his “sons” 

A smirk crept into Ardyn’s face as he lazily crouched his posture a bit looking at where Prompto is hiding, he saw how Prompto’s expression was terrified and surprised at the same time.

“I thought you might like to see the fine young man he’s become like his brother in this fine odd years,” he started walking as he kept talking “As thanks for bringing your pets in Insomnia, I have bought the boy to you” 

“Oh Prompto!” Ardyn called out as he swung his arm to Verstael while he was busy staring at the prototypes as Prompto screamed in anger. “NO! I’LL NEVER ACCEPT HIM!” His teeth gritted as he ran to the path and opened the door as quickly as he could.

Oh, how much he wanted to put a bullet on the guy’s head even though he was terrified and shocked by the chain of events that happened. 

As the door opened, he saw his “dad” smiling and chuckling to himself, no Ardyn in sight, not like he cared. He wanted to deal with this issue before that old man.

“What’s the matter? Never saw a man turned before?” Verstael uttered in a sickening manner as he waved his arm horizontally indicating the whole lab. “All of these are you, my son,” He declared as he got closer, Prompto getting alerted pointed his gun at him. “Step back!” he warned as his grip on the gun wasn’t that tight because of his shakiness. 

“If those Lucians didn’t intervene, you could’ve been a combo with your brother my son” He smirked at the reaction he got from Prompto as he saw tears threatening to fall on his face, he saw that Prompto started to lower his guard down. 

“What… did you do to him?” Prompto wanted an answer, he demands one, because even though he doesn’t know who his brother was, he was worried. 

“You want to meet him? How delightful” Verstael laughed as he snapped his fingers, and just in a second a person was behind him, he looked like Prompto, except his hair was a bit longer than normal. 

“Why hello, brother” The other him smiled sinisterly that gave a chill in his spine. “I never thought I’d be reunited with dear old big brother here”, the other Prompto went near him as he pointed his gun again with much more grip on the trigger, ready to fire.

“Stay back, Impostor!” He growled in a threatening manner but that didn’t faze the other guy. “Oh my, I never knew you could get aggressive, you don’t want to scare your dear little prince with that tone don’t you Prompto?” The other stated, his name going out smoothly as Prompto started to shake again but not in fear, but in anger. 

“Don’t you dare bring Noct in this mess!” Prompto snapped, how dare this guy drag Noct in this, and most importantly, how does he know about Noct?! Was he following them all this time? His teeth clenched on each other as he was about to put the trigger on the Impostor. A voice echoed behind the guy.

“Now now, don’t fight you two, the grand finale is about to start, you wouldn’t want to miss it don’t you, my sons?” Verstael stated as he turned his back from them. 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted” The other Prompto stated as he started to follow Verstael. “I’ll see you soon Prompto, I hope you put up a good fight later, not like those useless magitek mercenaries. 

Prompto slumped back as his breathing started to get ragged, his mind becoming fuzzy as he closed his eyes. 

He’s going to finish this mess sooner, and the sooner he does, the faster he can get back to his friends. 

A thought suddenly stopped his thinking of his plans. 

“What if they didn’t want him back?”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more tags if I thought of this plot more deeply, and possible Prompto x Noctis x evil Prompto? 
> 
> Cause when I got this Idea I was playing, I wanted the final boss, Barbarus to be replaced with Evil Prompto, I know barbarous wasn’t the final boss but I thought it would look awesome if Prompto fought with himself.
> 
> I hope it isn’t that much confusing.
> 
> And I need some suggestions on what to name the evil Prompto? I really don’t think it’s good to use “Other guy”, “Other Prompto” in this story. It’s going to be confusing.


End file.
